cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Night
Operation: Dark Night is the fifth mission of the Allied campaign in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. Overview The destruction of Chicago had a severe impact on the course of the war. For the Soviets, it was a major setback in their plans to conquer America, but expressed little remorse for destroying a major American city home to millions of people. The United States was demoralized by the loss of Chicago, and the US Army suffered massive losses during the explosion. Fortunately, the nuclear attack on Chicago would hold severe consequences for the Soviet war machine. The Europeans agreed to supply the Americans reinforcements and additional supplies if they agreed to do them a favor: the destruction of the Soviet Nuclear Missile Silos in communist Poland. If they attempted to aid the Americans in any manner, they risked the nuclear destruction of their cities at the hands of the enemy, and refused to lend any direct support until this threat was neutralized. The American President agreed to these terms, but dispatched the Commander and Special Agent Tanya to Poland to deal with the Soviets. It was here that Tanya began to show some level of respect and trust towards the Commander who had led them this far in the war against the Soviets back home. Key Units/Buildings * Tanya * Spy Mission Events * At the beginning of the mission, a NightHawk Transport appears and delivers three spies. * Once the spy infiltrates the battle lab, Tanya contacts the Commander and mentions that they have the lab's missile plans. Valuable Assets * Speed upgrade in the lower left corner, beyond the border checkpoint. * Allied patrol (3 GIs) in the valley to the south-east of the starting point. * Bovine to save. Destroy the barrels next to the cow fence in a farm to the north of the starting point. The cows can then be used for scouting safe passages, as the Soviets will deem them as non-hostile and ignore them. * Two Engineers and three GIs, survivors of a plane crash, to the east of the Battle Lab. * An elite Grizzly tank and four GIs behind the second silo base. * The Nuclear Silos can be captured instead of destroyed. A captured nuke will be armed and can be used on enemy forces. Unlike multiplayer and skirmish, a nuke will instantly destroy a nuke silo. * If you use up all of your Spies, a helicopter will arrive to replenish your team with three fresh spies for further use. Tanya will even mention that they need more before the Nighthawk delivers them. Aftermath The loss of the nuclear silos in Poland proved a disaster for the Soviet Union, as their strategy of blackmail against the Europeans had failed and now the Europeans were free to declare war on the Soviets without fear of immediate nuclear annihilation. The Europeans pledged full support to the besieged USA, providing them reinforcements and supplies needed in the fight against the ongoing Soviet invasion. Indebted to the USA, Germany puts the U.S. government in direct contact with Professor Albert Einstein, whose advances in technological warfare would give the battered Allies, the incentive needed to thwart out the Soviets. With Europe on their side, the USA renewed its counter-offensive against the Soviet occupiers back home. Their first target: taking back the Capitol of Washington, D.C.! Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_2_-_Collector%27s_Edition_DVD_-_Allied_Mission_05|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_5_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Tanya contact the Commander when the spy infiltrates the battle lab File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_5_-_Sidebar_Video_2|Tanya contact the Commander when the spy was killed File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_5_-_Sidebar_Video_3|Eva contact the Commander to warning him about Attack Dog Trivia * Strangely, infiltrating any Barracks or War Factory with a spy has no effect in this mission (other than using up one of the spies provided at a time)- infantry from any captured Barracks will not emerge veteran, and the same applies to vehicles from any captured War Factory. * Be advised, capturing the Soviet Battle Lab before a successful spy infiltration will automatically fail the mission as many data, including silos position data will be purged automatically during takeover. A successful takeover will expand the map to include additional missile silo bases. * If the player captures the Soviet base, they will use Soviet attack dogs and Soviet engineers instead of their own. Also, the initial disguises of the spies are Conscripts instead of GIs and GIs will come out of the Soviet buildings when they are destroyed. * You can also capture one of the Soviet Nuclear Silos and use it to destroy the other silo. Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Missions